Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación
The Ejército Revolucionario de Liberación a.k.a. "the Guerrillas" a.k.a. The Peoples Revolutionary Army of San Esperito (PRASE) is an organization in Just Cause (1). Description They're the main force opposing Salvador Mendozas government in San Esperito. They are led by José Caramicas. An alliance between The Agency and the guerrillas is formed after the mission Breakout, in which Rico frees Caramicas from the El Grande Fort. They're also in an alliance with the Rioja Cartel. Their Faction color is green. Rico can do sidemissions for them to liberate settlements and Provinces and to unlock safehouses. Increasing ones rank in the Guerrilla army will unlock different vehicles and weapons at the safehouses. This faction is similar to the Reapers, in Just Cause 2. They both represent left-wing politics and want to cause a revolution. If you complete all the storyline missions, Provincia Aguilar and Isla Dominio are guaranteed to be under their control (marked green on the PDA political map). The name "The Peoples Revolutionary Army of San Esperito (PRASE)" appears only in the game manual. Vehicles Theoretically after liberating all the military bases, all the military vehicles in them should technically belong to the Guerrillas, but some military vehicles don't have their colors or logo changed after being captured like, the Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. It can be captured at La Perdida Military Base, but it will always spawn in blue and gray color and always spawn with the logo of the San Esperito Military. The Guerrillas didn't bother to repaint it, or in other words, the developers never intended for spawning vehicles to change allegiance. Their usual vehicles (commonly seen everywhere): *Wallys GP - Some have mounted guns and some don't. *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Commonly seen in the sky. Extremely common after the Province is liberated. *Shimizu Tumbleweed - Equipped with a Mounted Gun. *Hurst Buckaroo - Equipped with a mounted gun. In missions: *Ballard series armoured vehicles - Used in city liberations. *Battaille GPT-6 - A unique 4 wheel version is seen in a cut-scene during the mission Breakout. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - Provided in some sidemissions, also seen in use in the final storyline mission. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Provided in some sidemissions, also seen in use in the final storyline mission. Provided at safehouses: Note all these vehicles are unmarked and as you promote, the land, sea, and air vehicles are slowly replaced. The land vehicles are replaced much more quickly, while the sea and air vehicles are only replaced once. *Baxter Petit. *Scando 700 Sedan. *Shimizu Tumbleweed. *Jaeger 5FJ 7. - At coastal safehouses. Replaced by Pequod. *Apache Army Model 842 *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Brown. Replaced by Chimaera. *Wallys GP - Green and unarmed. *Stinger GP - Green and armed. *MV - Green and unarmed. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. - Agency version, oddly. Replaces Skreemer. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 - At coastal safehouses. Replaces Jaegar. *Harland DTWV-2 Scout - Brown. Last land vehicle to be unlocked. Gallery San Esperito - Safe houses.png|Locations of the safehouses in San Esperito,See also: Maps. Wallys GP (Quesada military base).png|The Guerrillas, driving one of their unarmed Wallys GP's at the Quesada military base. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Guerrilla).png|A Guerrilla version of the Delta MAH-15 Chimeara at Esperito City. San Esperito posters (guerrilla support 1).png|The vandalized posters on town walls show support for José Caramicas and his revolution effort. San Esperito posters (guerrilla support 2).png Category:Factions Category:Just Cause Category:Content